Our Happily Ever After
by noncanonqueen
Summary: Embry/Bella Lemony-Limey ish. "I heard the bell over the door, signalling a customer and called out that I'd be right there. When I walked into the lobby of the garage, I stopped dead in my tracks. This boy, no man, was all definitely a La Push native, the similarities to those of the pack were undeniable but I'd never seen him before. He was beautiful."
**A/N: This thing is a monster. Over 20 pages in G-Docs. I feel like it could have been an multi chapter story but I'm not really in the market for one of those yet. Maybe this can be expanded one day. This will be the third story posted to my profile and I'd love any requests you have. I think next will be a vamp story so add me to your favorite author lists to get those updates. As always, thank you for reading and I can't wait to hear from you- A**

 **Our Happily Ever After**

Jacob Black was like the brother I never had but I was going to murder him the next time I saw him. He saved me when I didn't want to be saved and he talked me into more trouble than I ever would have gotten into on my own. Not only was Jacob Black my non-biological brother, he was my best friend and a La Push Protector. He phased into a giant wolf in order to protect the tribe from vampires hell bent on eating humans across the lands.

Sadly, I was a something like a vampire delicacy. They flocked to me and at one point, I offered to leave town to avoid any more trouble. That was quickly dismissed and I suddenly had a wolf-babysitter more times than not.

After the Cullens left me, Jake brought me out of my shell. I'd decided I tried to conform to their idea of perfection instead of what I truly wanted out of life. They all thought I only enjoyed reading and books but I loved to take apart complicated math problems as well. Just because they had lived for centuries and they could figure out problems in their heads didn't make them smarter than me.

There was many things I realized once they were gone. I didn't like the way Alice dressed me up like her personal Barbie doll. I liked jeans and regular t-shirts. I didn't want to wear khakis and sweaters and heels to go to school.

Another thing that bothered me was the way everyone spoke around me, as if I wasn't there. When the pack first caught wind of a vampire, they asked my opinion. They cared about how I felt and took into consideration what I wanted to do about the problem.

After graduating high school, I took classes in Port Angeles, focusing on accounting. I liked it. There wasn't a way to infer the meanings of numbers incorrectly. Either it added up or it didn't. Now, I worked for Jake in his garage, making sure he didn't go bankrupt. Not really, because business was booming and he was the most popular mechanic within a hundred miles.

Something that shocked me was my closeness with Leah Clearwater. Everyone spoke about her being unbearable and a major bitch. I found her ruthlessness to be refreshing and her take-no-bullshit attitude was something I admired. She was strong and independent and didn't need any man to define her. The pack liked to call my idolization of Leah a girl-crush and according to Jake, more than a few of them took it to an extreme within their mind link.

Quil and Jake used to be really close but Jake joined the pack first, Quil became angry. Their other best friend Embry, who I'd never met, had moved to the east coast just before I moved to Forks so Quil was feeling abandoned. When Quil joined the pack their friendship was renewed but wasn't as close as before.

Leah, Jake and I were exceptionally close. I also had a feeling there was something going on with my best friends, romantically but neither one of them would mention it. Leah took me cliff diving once and Jake almost threw her off a cliff. It was so exhilarating and now we did it on a regular basis when the weather allowed. Jake also rebuilt some motorcycles for us and taught me how to ride. My dad wasn't thrilled about it but after supplying me with proper riding gear, he accepted my choice.

To the surprise of many people, I dated. Well, I went on dates. Nothing serious had come from my dates. I found I liked to go out dancing, drinking wine and I even like to sing karaoke. Something I learned from knowing vampires was that life could end at any moment and if you don't try things, you'll never know what life might have been like. I didn't want to regret a single thing in life so I did anything that caught my fancy.

After my long contemplation, I remembered why I was threatening the life of my best friend. Jake had 'reorganized' my desk while I'd gone to visit my mom in Florida last week. So now my filing system in the garage was out of place and we were a week behind on the books. I heard the bell over the door, signalling a customer and called out that I'd be right there. When I walked into the lobby of the garage, I stopped dead in my tracks. This boy, no man, was all definitely a La Push native, the similarities to those of the pack were undeniable but I'd never seen him before. He was beautiful.

* * *

Being back in La Push seemed odd. I'd been gone for almost ten years and it seemed like nothing had changed. Everything looked the same except for the giant garage that was planted on the open space Jake, Quil and I used to play football on. The sign read "Black's Motor's" so I knew it had to belong to Jacob and I couldn't help but stop in to see him.

Mom had come home one day just before I started high school and told me to start packing that we were moving. She claimed she had a job offer on the east coast and I did what I was told, packing up my whole life into a few boxes. Mom ended up with a brand new car, claiming it as a job perk, and we drove across the country. It was nice to spend time with her. She was constantly working trying to keep our roof over our heads and food in our bellies. That was why I spent so much time with Jacob. I'd left him and Quil without saying a word. When we got to Virginia, where Mom had gotten the job, I felt awkward and didn't fit in well at all. I hit a massive growth spurt and towered over my classmates. Many assumed I was doing drugs or steroids to pump up my body. I did enjoy playing football for the school and even went on to play in college.

Coming home to La Push was a no brainer after I lost my mom. She was in a car accident and was killed instantly on impact. I didn't even stay long enough to pack up the house. I used some of the life insurance money and paid someone to pack up and send things out to me in a few weeks. My old house was still vacant but nothing like what I was accustomed to now. It was small, homey and perfect. Mom had bought us a four bedroom house with game rooms. It was extravagant and unnecessary. This was home.

I wasn't comfortable in the house for too long and found myself wandering back towards "Black Motor's." I couldn't stop myself from going inside to say hello to my old friend. The bell above the door rang and I heard the softest voice I'd ever heard call out that she'd be right there. I wonder who she was. Jake's wife? Or was she just an employee? When she was finally in my eyesight I stepped back in surprise. She was beautiful.

"Welcome to Black's Motor's," she spoke quietly, her cheeks bright with a blush, "How can I help you this morning?"

I offered my hand to her, "Embry Call, I um, used to know Jake. I was wondering if he was here?"

She placed her small hand in mine and I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. "I'm so sorry, I shocked you," she pulled her hand away from me much too quickly for my liking and continued, "Jake's not here, which is a good thing or my Dad would be locking me in jail for murder."

She laughed at her own joke and I started to wonder if she was mentally disturbed. Apparently my inner filter was gone and I'd said that out loud because her cheeks turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry." I offered lightly.

"No, I'm sorry. My mind gets away from me sometimes." She shook her head, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I'm the accountant and receptionist here and I was out of town and Jake managed to mess up my system and so I'm going to neuter him when I see him, that's all. So to answer your question, no he's not here yet. He was on pat-, I mean he had um, to help Billy with something late last night so he won't be in until mid-afternoon."

I noticed how she stumbled over her words and I wondered what she meant to say. Before I could say anything else, Quil came out of one of the bays and scooped me up into a hug.

"Embry Call as I live and breathe!" He slapped me on the back and lead me away from the girl. I stopped just in time.

"Wait, I didn't get your name." I needed to know it like my life depended on it.

"Bella. Bella Swan." She gave me another smile and a wave and went back into her office while Quil chatted my ear off. Life in La Push just got a little more interesting.

* * *

Meeting Embry Call changed something within me. He gave me butterflies in my stomach that I'd never experienced and I wanted to jump his bones every time he made eye contact with me. When I told Leah she howled with laughter. I'd never gotten so worked up over a man before. I wanted him and I wanted him badly.

Jake survived the beating I gave him, with a wrench of course, and then offered Embry a job. It was the sweetest torture having him within a few feet of me all day long. I've sat and just watched as sweat beads rolled down off of his forehead and down his face to his expansive biceps.

Three months after Embry Call had moved back to La Push, he asked me on a date. It took me less than thirty seconds to agree and I didn't bother playing hard to get. We went to dinner and he took me dancing in Port Angeles. It was perfect. Embry walked me to the door and kissed me softly on the lips just once before telling me he'd see me at work.

That one kiss would have been the death of me. It tormented me all night long. I wanted more of them. I never wanted to stop kissing Embry Call. Had he not enjoyed it? Why did he leave?

When I went into work the next morning, I was nursing my third cup of coffee before even getting to my desk. I was exhausted and sleep deprived. I saw Embry in the bay and offered him a wave but he turned back to his work and I locked myself in my office until lunch time.

I heard the knock on the door and looked up to see him walking in, sitting across from my desk. "I owe you an apology."

I didn't say anything, just leaned back in my chair and waited.

"I..I wasn't meaning to ignore you, Bella." He huffs a breath and pushes his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "I have never, ever, felt anything like I did with you last night. I had to leave before I did something ungentlemanly and Jake would kill me if that happened."

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he said.

"Say something, please?" He begged, his eyes wide.

I walked around the other side of my desk and leaned against it, just out of his reach. "I thought about that kiss all night long. I couldn't sleep. I can't eat. I can barely breathe. You've put me under your spell, Embry Call, and I can't say I don't like it."

With that he stood up and scooped me up. He pushed all the papers off of my desk, he'd pay for it later, and sat me on top of it, placing his lips to mine. My hands tangled into his shaggy hair and my legs wrapped around him, begging him to get closer. He unbuttoned my blouse and I worked to get his work coveralls off. I needed him. Here. Now. I didn't care.

His hand traveled up my leg and under my skirt, pulling me to the edge of the desk. His fingers teased on my hip bones and with the band of my panties. Our lips never stopped touching but our hands roamed. My blouse was completely open and his pants were undone, hanging off of his hips, coveralls around his ankles. Embry slipped my panties off easily, his lips then traveled down my neck and below my ear.

"Tell me to stop, Bella. I'm not strong enough to stop on my own." I let out a moan of appreciation while his long fingers tease at my already wet sex.

"Don't stop, don't stop." I repeated like a mantra, my hips shifting, seeking some kind of friction.

Without another word I found myself shifted atop Embry on my desk. My hips rolled over his and his mouth descended to my cleavage.

Embry Call went commando underneath his athletic shorts because the next roll of my hips I noticed his shorts were gone and our bodies were purely skin to skin. With a lift of my hips, Embry positioned himself so I could lower onto his hard length.

I'd had sex before, nothing mindblowing or out of this world but it served a purpose. This, though, Embry Call, was already rocking my world and he wasn't even completely inside of me.

Once he was finally inside me, he grabbed my shoulders and whispered for me to stay still. He felt so good and I couldn't wait to get lost in this feeling. Embry shook and his muscles in his arms tensed as he lifted me then lowered me over and over again against his impressive cock. I bit into my lip to keep from screaming out loud but it was too much. It was too amazing and when I called Embry's name and my orgasm rang through my body, I felt him shudder and release himself in me.

We stayed that way until it got uncomfortable. Embry sat me on my desk and stripped his shirt off of his head before lowering to his knees to clean up between my legs. It was the most sensual and romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. I'd never had sex without a condom but this was an intimate moment.

Once he was finished cleaning us up, he replaced his coveralls to their original place and buttoned up my blouse.

His nose ran along my neck and he whispered, "It's going to be torture for the rest of the day knowing you don't have anything on under that skirt."

I washed as he shoved my panties into his pocket with a smirk. I kissed that smirk off of his face and he pulled away, putting as much room as possible between us in my small office.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he leaned his head against the door, "Not that I regret it. I don't. I just wanted to talk to you. To tell you that I wanted to see you again. I just, you, I can't resist you Bella Swan and I don't think I want to."

The guys razzed us for days after that, claiming my office still smelled like sex. There were manly congratulations sent Embry's way and teasing smiles sent mine. It was worth it though.

Over the next few weeks, Embry and I became exclusive. He even asked me to be his girlfriend. I hadn't been anyone's girlfriend since Edward. My dates didn't normally pan out to be anything and the sexual encounters I'd had before, were just that. Sex.

I liked being Embry's girlfriend. He picked me up for work in the morning. We shared our lunch together in the office. We'd leave together or if he was working late, I'd go grab dinner. We got into a nice routine. We went on dates and everything seemed perfect. I felt myself falling harder and harder for Embry Call with each passing day.

Embry and I were supposed to meet Leah and Jake for dinner, I think they were finally going to tell us they were together, but Embry had to meet the movers bringing his things from Virginia so he would be late. I went early to spend some time with Leah, since I hadn't seen her much. When I got out of my car, I could hear Leah yelling at Jake. I didn't want to interrupt and I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop but I heard my name and I was unable to stop myself.

"Bella's going to get hurt, Jake. You have to put a stop to this." She said.

I heard Jake slam something before he spoke, "You don't know anything. You're just guessing. There hasn't been any vampire activity in months. Not since way before Bry got here. You're seeing what you want."

"I felt his hand the other day. He was warmer than me. Hotter than you." Leah fought back. "Don't even get me started on the size of him. He's taller than you and bigger than Quil!"

"It doesn't mean he's going to phase, Leah!" Jake yelled louder this time.

"And if he does? Then what? He'll break Bella's heart and we'll be the ones who put her back together. Stop them now, before it's too late." Leah's voice cracked this time and it sounded like she was begging.  
"It's already too late, he loves her." Jake's voice sounded sad.

I turned to leave only to be greeted by Embry. "Are they fighting? Hey what's wrong?"

I felt his hands touch my cheeks and realized I was crying. I shook my head before pulling away and wiping my face clean. "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine. Everything okay with the movers?"

I changed the subject and we entered the Black house, no one knowing what I'd heard.

That night Leah and Jake did announce to us that they were seeing each other. I was so happy for my best friends. They deserved to be happy. Their relationship had been going on for a lot longer than I ever suspected and Embry was completely shocked. I just laughed at the expression on his face.

Leah and I cleaned up after dinner while the boys watched some game on the television. She kept glancing at me like she wanted to say something but would stop.

"I'm really happy for you and Jake." I tell her honestly.

"Thanks. He makes me happy." Her voice is quiet which is odd for Leah.

"Is something bothering you?" I ask while handing her a plate to dry.

"No, not at all," she pauses and pulls me toward the table and away from the sink, "I just want you to be careful with Embry. I think he might….Bella, I'm afraid he's going to…" she trails off and doesn't finish, so I follow her line of sight.

Jake was standing in the doorway, tall and very Alpha like. Leah's head bowed in submission and I knew it was time to go. "Embry's waiting for you outside, Bells."

There's a no nonsense tone in his voice, I quietly thank them for dinner and make my exit as quickly as I can. Embry was waiting on the porch for me just like Jake said. We made our way back to his place, finding it full to the brim with boxes. Instead of looking through any of them, we decided to go to bed.

I can't help but think about what Leah had said. Embry? A Protector? Was that possible? Jake didn't seem to think so and I trusted him with my life. As Embry slept, I tried to see if I noticed anything different about him. Sure he was warm but I was used to that with all of the men in La Push, even the ones who didn't phase. Embry was muscular when he came to La Push. It wasn't like Jake when he grew eight inches in a week and a half. Embry didn't overnight gain a six pack. These were all things he'd earned himself. Leah was seeing things.

It wouldn't be awful if Embry was a Protector. It was a honorable thing but I liked my human boyfriend. Honestly, I loved him but I was too afraid to tell him, especially now. If Embry did phase, that opened him up to the possibility of imprinting. Just like Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. They were all lovely couples and at one point I envied their knowledge of their security with one another. They knew there wouldn't ever be anyone else. It was a sure thing. What if Embry phased and I wasn't that person for him? Leah was right, he'd break my heart.

I realized I was crying and climbed out of bed. I found myself sitting on the front steps of Embry's house. The house itself was just inside the tree line and at one point I swore I saw one of the wolves do a run by. It could have been Seth or Leah but the movement was too fast for me to tell. My inquiry was answered when a human Leah walked out from behind a tree, adjusting her sundress and made her way over to me.

"You okay?" I asked her with genuine concern.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Jake rode me pretty hard earlier," I gave her a smirk and she reaches out to smack my arm lightly, "Not like that perv. He reminded me that he was my Alpha and he doesn't think anything's going to happen. I'm just," she pauses like she's searching for the word, "concerned. I'm concerned for you and I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

"I'll handle it Leah. I promise. I'm a big girl. Even," I nearly choke on the words, "Even if he phases and doesn't," I leave the word hanging in the air, "I'll love him for as long as the Spirits allow and then I'll just go. Disappear. That's life right?"

She looks sad and then defiant, "Or you could break up with him now and save all this heartache. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Leah. I love him." I stated slowly and pointedly.

"If you can avoid getting hurt why are you setting yourself up for a life of pain?" She crossed her arms and I could tell she was frustrated.

"What about you and Jake? You aren't imprinted. Why are you with him, if you could get hurt?" I countered feeling just as definant.

"It's different." She claimed.

"It's not. I thought you were my friend Leah," I stood up to make my way back into the house, "unless you can support my decision, I don't care to speak to you."

With that I left her standing slack jawed in the yard. I climbed back into bed, curling into Embry. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and let out a small sigh and I felt more at home than I ever had before.

Another month passes before something significant happens. Jake catches me in my office at work and looks sadly at me. "We caught a scent last night, lurking around your old place."

I freeze up, setting my papers down before landing in the chair.

"V-vampire?" I already know it's the answer but I had to ask. "Did you recognize the scent?

Jake shakes his head and whispers, "You know the pack will protect you. It's no worries."

He offers a smile and walks out of the office just as Embry walks in. I force myself to brighten up and we begin our lunch time routine. I watch him inhale his food and idly wish I'd packed more. Suddenly, I lose my appetite and offer him mine as well and I wonder just how much everything is about to change.

* * *

I loved Bella Swan. I hadn't told her yet. I was completely bestowed with her. She won my heart the moment I first saw her and I knew she was the one. Bella had been acting strange lately. She was fighting with Leah but wouldn't tell me why. She was always watching me too and not in that checking me out way, more like, if she took her eyes off of me, she thought I'd disappear type look.

Bella and I had been dating for more than six months when I asked Jake to take the day off. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining, it was almost summer time. I packed a picnic and I'd planned to tell Bella I loved her.

She seemed nervous all day, jumpy and dazed at the same time. I watched as Bella sat on the blanket I'd laid out, eyes closed, feeling the sun hitting her skin. I know she missed it and that's why I wanted to take advantage of the nice day. We snacked on our picnic food and made out a little, keeping it beach friendly.

"Bella, I...I have to tell you something," I started to say but suddenly a smell caught my nose and I felt like I needed to sneeze. It was awful. LIke overly sweet but rotten at the same time. "Do you smell that?" I ask instead of telling her I love her.

"Embry?" Bella reached her hand out I realized I was shaking. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering her, I feel a growl building in my chest. It's odd and uncharacteristic of me. Then I hear Bella scream. I pull her behind me protectively and turn to see what caught her eye. There stood a woman with bright red eyes and dark black hair. Her head was cocked to the side and she licked her lips.

"Let me have the human you little mutt and I'll let you live," the creepy woman speaks and her voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

I noticed she called me a mutt and Bella a human. Did that mean she wasn't human? As soon as the woman moved toward Bella, I pushed her away from me and felt as if my bones were cracking and my brain was about to explode. When I looked down all I saw was paws. I had four paws. What the fuck?

 _Embry! We're on our way, keep her away from Bells, you're doing great-Jake_

 _Stupid leeches always interrupting at the worst times- Quil_

 _I told her this would happen, she just didn't listen-Leah_

I couldn't concentrate on the voices in my head so I did the only thing I could do, I stalked towards the woman while letting out a menacing growl. Before long I saw giant wolves pouncing on the woman, tearing her apart. I searched for Bella, wanting to protector her from these giant animals.

"It's okay, Embry. It's Jake and Leah. They're helping." I heard her sweet voice. She sounded so calm. Like a woman hadn't just tried to kill her and I didn't turn into a giant dog or wolf or whatever.

I smelled smoke and then I saw Jake in human form making his way toward Bella. I let out a snarl and he held his hands up in surrender.

"You need to think human thoughts Embry. Think about Bella. Think about anything that reminds you that you are human." Jake's voice was soft and I noticed he threw a pair of cut off shorts my way.

I did as he said and thought about Bella, about the life we were going to have together. We could extend the house, add a few bedrooms, set up the yard for our future kids. Before I knew it, I was human again and naked. I was thankful for the shorts that Jake had given me. Bella pounced on me and started to run her hands on me, "Are you okay? She didn't touch you did she? Stupid vampire. I really really hate vampires. Why did I ever make friends with them?"

She keeps talking but all I can do is stare at her eyes. I knew she was beautiful and I knew I loved her, more than anything but had she always looked like _this._ She looked like an angel. My own personal angel. Instinctively I knew she was mine and I wouldn't ever let anyone else have her.

"Holy shit, did he just…." Leah' voice rang out loudly and I let out a growl again.

"Embry, honey, come on, it's just Leah," Bella tried to coax me to call down.

"It's no use Bells. We're a threat. You calm him down and then I'll talk to him. We need to talk. Something happened when he phased and I...I just.." Jake sounded helpless and I almost felt bad but I _needed_ Bella.

I scooped her up and walked into the woods. I knew the shortcut back to my house and barely made it into the house before I was slamming her already naked body roughly into the back of the door. It was a flat surface and that was all I needed. My mouth descended to her skin and I raised her up so that my mouth was level with her center. I inhaled that heavenly scent, my tongue reached out to taste her. "Tell me you're mine." I demanded.

She let out a breathy moan, "Embry, Embry, I'm yours."

"Tell me you love me," my voice dripped with sex and I leaned in for another taste. I don't even hear her response because it's a garbled mess of moans. I'm relentless with my assault on her body, claiming her in every way that I can. The only word I spoke the entire time was 'mine.'

I'd growled it, I howled it, I moaned it while she rode a top of me. Bella's body was perfectly molded with mine no matter what position I put her in. Finally, once she was exhausted and I felt calm enough in my claim for her, I placed her in the bed and allowed my Bella to sleep. I stood vigil in the doorway of the house, knowing it wouldn't be long before Jake showed up.

I felt stronger, I felt more powerful than I ever had in my entire life and I wanted to know why this happened, how it happened. I needed information.

Jake showed up just before the sun came up. I was amazed that I could hear Bella's breathing all the way out on the porch. I knew she was safe so I could focus on the information Jake had for me.

"So, vampires?" I asked as he made his way up my steps.

"You remember the stories my dad used to tell? The scary ones? Turns out they weren't just stories," he offered with a shrug. I try to remember the last time he told those stories. It was just before I moved and I'd felt Billy's eyes on me all night long. With a shiver I turn back to Jake.

"And what was that with Bella? I could just _see_ her." I was feeling anxious being away from her but from the bedroom she let out a whisper of my name and I felt a contented growl in my chest.

"Imprinting. She's your soulmate. I used to think it was a bunch of bullshit but I've never seen it actually happen before. It was….there are no words." He shook his head. "Look, I'm the Alpha of this pack but when you phased, I felt like, like I lost my power. I don't know why but something's happened and I need to talk to my dad about it. Do you think you can keep your skin about you? Stay human? Bella's safe with you?"

"I wouldn't ever hurt Bella," I growl at my best friend, "wait, did she know about all of this?"

"Bella used to date a vampire," Jake shrugged, "We've saved her from a few vampires."

"She did what?!" I growled loudly.

"Uh, I'll let Bells tell you about that one. I have to go home and kiss Leah's ass. She knew you were going to phase. Bella and I both told her she was crazy but when Leah's right, there's no living with her." He stands up and moves to leave. "Take a few days off of work. Talk to Bells and then come see me. I'll talk to Dad and see what's happening. You did good today, Embry."

Jake left and I was suddenly filled with an unjustifiable anger. I started slamming boxes that still hadn't been unpacked. There were papers flying everywhere and I heard something break but I didn't care.

Bella was mine. She was this imprint thing but I loved her before that. How could she have dated a vampire? How could she keep all of this from me? I knew I couldn't go into that room with her so I kept smashing things. I don't know how she slept through it but I woke up and the clock on the wall read three in the afternoon.

She was sitting on the floor of the living room, reading papers I'd thrown all over the floor. I moved silently and never spoke but when I came up just behind her, she whispered my name. "I can feel you, everywhere."

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to keep the malice out of my voice. I was so angry with her for keeping things from me, for lying to me.

"Have you seen these before? They're letters for your mom from Jake's dad." Bella handed me a stack of letters.

Within the letters I find out more than I can comprehend. Bella made me something to eat and curled into me while I read through every letter. As angry as I was with her, I knew she was the only thing keeping me on two legs. As long as she was touching me, I could keep it together.

Jake came by just before the sun set and I handed him the most important letter.

 _My Dearest TIffany,_

 _Words cannot describe how hard it was to leave you this morning. I had only come to tell you goodbye, to tell you this had to end, but when I saw you, I was overcome with a need to have you. I hope you can forgive me, my love._

 _I didn't mean for things to escalate this quickly and I never meant to break my vows to my wife. I have two small children at home and just because we were experiencing some difficulties doesn't mean I had the right to stray. I hope she will forgive me just like I hope you will._

 _No one can know about this. It could ruin me, ruin my legacy. Nothing can come from our nights together, I hope you understand. I've left you with enough money if any_ complications _are to arise. I wish things could be different but the Spirits wish it to be this way._

 _Please don't forget about me, for I shall love you as long as I am breathing,_

 _William Black_

Jake read over the paper and I watched him drop it and move to the bathroom. I heard him empty the contents of his stomach and Bella went to get him a glass of water.

"This can't be true," he said as he reemerged.

I shrugged and handed him another letter, one not as old but still as important.

 _Tiffany Call,_

 _I wish you had taken the money I'd give you before and followed my instructions. Now you have brought a very large complication into my life. As you know, your son is three months older than my own son. While they both share the same bloodline, my son is legitimate while yours is a bastard. My son is to be chief, not yours. It wouldn't have mattered if certain other complications hadn't arisen but alas the universe is obviously against me._

 _I need you to leave La Push. I need you to take your son and go, never to return. I will supply you with more money than you could ever spend. Just take him away and never enter La Push again._

 _Signed,_

 _BB_

It wasn't that I was deemed a complication or that I was deemed a bastard but for the simple fact that Billy Black had paid my mother to move us away had me seething.

"We're brothers," Jake whispered.

I nodded but didn't speak. I couldn't. There were other letters. Older ones, sappy disgusting ones.

"You're Alpha." His shoulders slumped and he kept rambling, "That was the power shift I felt yesterday. You're older than me. You're the true heir. You are the Alpha of this pack."

I didn't care about any of that. I cared about Bella and I cared about keeping her safe. I hadn't said more than a few words to her so she knew I was angry.

When Jake left and we were alone, I circled Bella as she sat on the living room floor. She was repentant and begging me to forgive her.  
"Silence. You will not speak for right now." She nodded her head and I continued to circle her like prey.

"You lied to me. You didn't kept secrets from me. You put yourself in danger, danger where I couldn't protect you." She let out a sob as I kept going, "I love you. You're my mate. My imprint. My everything. And you will help me protect you. There will be no more lies, no more secrets and no more danger."

She nodded her head over and over again and pulled her knees to her chest. I didn't like the way I treated her. This wasn't me. This was this bloodline curse residing within me. This wasn't how I should treat the love of my life. I needed to get out of this skin.

I turned to leave but Bella followed, grabbing me by the arm but it barely felt like she'd touched me. "Don't leave, please. I promise. I'm so sorry, just don't leave like this. I love you. I love you so much Embry. I loved you before any of this, I was just too afraid I'd lose you."

"I'm not leaving you Little Mate, I'll be back soon. Go take a bath and climb into bed, I'll be back before it gets too late. I have to." My arms started to shake and I think she understood since she obviously had some experience with the rest of the pack of protectors. She offered me a kiss and scurried off to do what I'd said. With that, I exited the house and barely made it off of the porch before my body exploded.

I tore apart the forest and hunted like the animal I was becoming. The voices in my head screamed for me and when I couldn't take anymore I phased human and began to tear things apart that way.

Jake, my best friend, my brother, found me. He didn't approach but spoke to me knowing I could hear him. "The first time I went Alpha on Leah, I cried for three days. Bella told everyone I had the flu and we shut down the garage. I don't even remember what the fight was about but as soon as I felt like I'd punished her enough, I threw up."

I understood the feeling. I hated myself for the way I treated Bella.

"It gets easier. She'll understand." With that Jake and I sat in silence. Every so often I'd ask him a question. I learned about the Cullens and their treaty and about every other vampire activity that this pack had experienced.

Night turned to day and I still hadn't gone home. When I finally did make it home it was mid-afternoon and Bella was nowhere to be found. It didn't take long for me to find her at the garage. She was in her office, staring blankly at stacks of paperwork. I did that to her. I made her like this and I was disgusted with myself.

* * *

I couldn't eat. I'd hardly slept and I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. What had started off as the perfect day became completely unbearable.

Vampires. They ruined everything.

I know I had that same certainty the rest of the imprinted couples had but Embry was different. He was so angry with me and I deserved it. When I realized he hadn't come home, I made my way to work. I had to keep busy. Some of the other guys were in but not Jake. I'd hoped they were together, working on things. They were brothers. I could hardly believe it.

I wasn't getting any work done either and decided I should have just stayed home. What if Embry came home and didn't find me there? I shivered with that thought and tried to rationalize how I felt went Embry went all Alpha on me. I was torn between being turned on by the power he exuded and being terrified for myself. I knew he'd never hurt me but anyone could feel the power rolling off of Embry.

I felt his presence before I heard him say my name and I looked up just to watch his face crumble. He took two long strides and scooped me up, holding my close. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to come home, I just couldn't and I couldn't face you after what I'd done."

"I love you." That was all I could say. It was the truth and it was really all that mattered.

Things didn't necessarily get better after that. Embry had to deal with the pack and see how they would accept him as their Alpha. He had to deal with Billy Black and accept that they were family no matter what. Jake and Embry's newfound brotherhood was the easiest development of all. They'd always felt like brothers so it was nothing new to them except that their blood was actually the same.

Embry and I figured things out. He emptied the rest of his mother's boxes and found just how much money Billy had sent them to keep them gone but he also found pictures of himself with his mother, and I held him as he cried. He missed her so much and had dealt with so many changes in the last year. It was all too much to handle. He tried to leave but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't. I was his mate, his imprint, and I needed to comfort him. I stripped him down and took massage oil to his whole body, rubbing him, caressing him, loving him with everything I had in me.

It was almost two years later when everything finally seemed to work itself out. There hadn't been any vampire activity in a while, Billy Black had finally embraced Embry as his son, the garage was doing well, the pack was flourishing and Embry and I were perfect.

We sat in the same spot Embry had first phased, having a picnic when he laid his head in my lap, stretched out over the blankets, and grabbed my hand, slipping a small diamond ring on my finger. "Marry me, Bella. Just marry me."

I agreed and we were married as quickly as possible. There wasn't anything I wouldn't give Embry and I knew he felt the same. I fell in love with him when I thought he was a normal human man but having the Alpha before me, I knew he was my soulmate.

* * *

Five years after I moved to La Push I watched as Jake chased two gangly little kids through my back yard. Leah had given birth to twin boys who were exactly like their dad. Bella sat on the back porch her round belly more obvious every day. I was going to be a father. I never thought I'd be a father, I didn't know how to be one since I'd never had one.

Next to Bella sat my father in his wheelchair. He was talking to her belly, speaking of stories of protectors and cold ones. Bella swatted him away and let out a giggle.

My life was perfect, the only thing I could wish for would be for my mom to be here experiencing all of this with me but I knew she watched over us and I knew she'd be happy with the way my life had turned out.

Bella caught my eye, running her hand over her belly and mouthed "I love you" to me, I smiled and ran off to join my brother and my nephews running around my yard knowing this was our happily ever after.


End file.
